Al-Qaeda guest houses, Kabul
American counter-terrorism analysts justified the continued extrajudicial detention of many Guantanamo captives because they were suspected of staying in al-Qaeda safe houses, or guest houses—or because names matching theirs, or their "known alias" were found in the suspect houses. Claims nuclear blueprints were found in a Kabul safehouse During a November 15, 2001 press briefing by Spencer Abraham, Secretary of Energy, and Tom Ridge, Director of Homeland Security Ridge confirmed a report published by The Times that the U.S. had captured nuclear blueprints in an al Qaeda guest house in Kabul. Ridge stated that the capture of the nuclear blueprints in this al-Qaeda guesthouse was consistent with Osama bin Laden's plans to become a nuclear threat. David Rohde, writing for the New York Times News Service, reported on November 17, 2001, that in addition to nuclear plans, safe houses contained flight simulator programs, documents about the handling of biological and chemical weapons, and information about flight training schools in Florida. CNN claimed to have found and gone through the Kabul safe house used by Abu Khabbab, who they described as "Osama bin Laden's top chemical and biological weapons commander." CNN hired the Institute for Science and International Security to examine the documents they found, and its President, David Albright, confirmed the abandoned documents included plans for a nuclear bomb, and extensive training notes on the handling of radiological material. The Combatting Terrorism Center reported that Abu Hafs al Masri (aka Mohammed Atef), al Qaida's military chief, was killed in an air strike on an "al Qa'ida safehouse" in Kabul, in November 2001. Alleged to have stayed in Kabul safe houses associated with the Taliban or al-Qaeda American counter-terrorism analysts called many of the houses "safe houses", even when the captives stayed in these houses during the time the Taliban was in power. Individuals alleged to have stayed in Kabul safe houses associated with the Taliban or al Qaeda include: Musa Ali Said Al Said Al Umari,detainees ARB|ARB_Round_1_Factors_001046-001160.pdf#69}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Musa Ali Said Al Said Al Umari Administrative Review Board - page 69 Ridouane Khalid Abd Al Rahman Al Zahri Mamdouh Habib.Unclassified documents (.pdf) from Mamdouh Habib's, Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 16-17 - mirror - pages 28-29 Alleged to have stayed in Kabul guest houses that had ties to terrorism Intelligence analysts described a number of other individuals as having stayed in Kabul guest houses tied to terrorism, without an explicit tie to either the Taliban or al Qaeda: Muaz Hamza Ahmad Al Alawi Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Muaz Hamza Ahmad Al Alawi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 16, 2004 page 230 Faruq Ali Ahmed Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 63-69 Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi Abdul Rahman Ma Ath Thafir Al Amri Atag Ali Abdoh Al-Haj> Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu Al Haj Al Radai Administrative Review Board - page 34 Djamel Amezianedetainees ARB|ARB_Round_1_Factors_001046-001160.pdf#11}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Djamel Ameziane Administrative Review Board - pages 11-13 Abd Al Hadio Omar Mahmoud FarajSummarized transcript (.pdf), from Abd Al Hadio Omar Mahmoud Faraj's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 56 Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikeydetainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf#86}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikey's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 86 Abdallah Tohtasinovich MagrupovSummarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdallah Tohtasinovich Magrupov's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 7-11 Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al BedaniSummary of Evidence (.pdf) from Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al Bedani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, pages 14-15Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al Bedani Administrative Review Board - page 12 Abdullah Mohammad Khan detainees ARB|Set_52_3643-3869.pdf#107}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdullah Mohammad Khan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 107-115Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdullah Mohammad Khan's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 98 Adel Noori Ayoub Murshid Ali Saleh Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Ayoub Murshid Ali Saleh's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 16, 2004 - page 152 Mohammed Yacoub.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Yacoub's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 51-64 Alleged to have stayed in Kabul houses, without any explicit allegation of ties to terrorism Some Guantanamo captives faced the allegation that they stayed in Afghan guest houses that were not explicitly tied to terrorism. They include: Arkin MahmudSummary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Arkin Mahmud's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - November 9, 2004 - page 49 Issam Hamid Al Bin Ali Al Jayfidetainees ARB|Set_13_1240-1291.pdf#13-22}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Issam Hamid Al Bin Ali Al Jayfi's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 13-22 Richard BelmarSummarized transcripts (.pdf), from Richard Dean Belmar's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 10-17 Shawki Awad Balzuhair. Managers of suspect guest houses Some Guantanamo captives were alleged to have managed guest houses or safe houses on behalf of the Taliban, al Qaeda, or other organizations American counter-terrorism analysts asserted had ties to terrorism. |- | 342 || Mohammed Mubarek Salah Al Qurbi || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal was:detainees ARB|Set_22_1689-1741.pdf#10-13}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Mubarek Salah Al Qurbi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 10-13 : |- | 10017 || Abu Faraj al-Libbi || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal was: Summary of Evidence prepared for Abu Faraj al-Libbi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, February 8, 2007 : |- | 10025 || Abd al-Hadi al-Iraqi || :During his 2005 annual review Sa id Salih Sa id Nashir faced the following allegations: : :During his 2005 annual review Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi faced the allegations that: : :During his 2006 annual review Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi faced the allegations that: : * Abdul al Hadi Al-Iraqi was transferred to Guantanamo from CIA custody in 2007. Abdul al Hadi Al-Iraqi, and the six other captives transferred to Guantanamo in 2007 and 2008 have not had Combatant Status Review Tribunals or Administrative Review Board hearings. |} References Category:Al-Qaeda facilities